


Stuck in This Supernatural World

by Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural fanfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala/pseuds/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan is a lone hunter. She randomly meets up with other hunters. These hunters names are Sam and Dean and when they ask her to come and hunt with them, will she do it? Well, you'll have to read to find out! Read along the adventures of Sam, Dean, and they're new companion, Megan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!!  
> Word Count for the chapter: 2590  
> Warnings: Possible cussing, possible violence.

The rumble of the engine of my Mustang is almost as beautiful as one of the old Impala's. I've always wanted one, but since I don't have an official job I can't buy one.  
I'm currently headed to Kansas City, Kansas to work an easy demon case. There's some weird omens pointing there.   
When I arrive in the some what busy city, I look for a motel that's suitable for a couple days. I quickly check into the motel in the front office and get to my room to do more research before its time to take on the demon.  
An hour into researching the Kansas City area, the familiar purr of an engine makes it's way past my room. I stand excitedly and practically run outside to take a look.  
The black '67 Chevrolet Impala is parked four spaces a down from where my Mustang is. Two men step out of it, one tall with longer hair, the other shorter with piercing candy apple green eyes.   
As they step out they seem to scan the area around them. ' _Funny, that's something I would do_ ' I laugh to my self. The two men then make their way into a room, but not without grabbing things from the trunk first.  
The second their door closes I go to get a closer look at the Impala. I don't dare touch it, but I wish I could! The interior of it is in perfect condition and the outside doesn't have a single scratch. This guy must be really picky, I know I would be. There are also cassette tapes in the front. One reads 'Kansas'. That's fitting.  
There's a door slam from my side, "Hey, what are you doing?" A voice says. My head whips to see who it is and I stumble back a few steps in the process.  
"I, uh, nothing. I like your Impala...." my eyes float to the ground after meeting his green eyes. Why does this always end up with me getting caught.  
He sighs and puts a hand on the hood, "Thanks but I'm going somewhere, so you should probably get back to your parents or whatever" He says as he opens and sits in the Impala.

"My parents are dead, and I'm not just some teenager. So I _can't_ go to my parents, even if I needed to." Realization of what I just said shows in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it and drives off. Wow. Jerk much?

I make my way back into my room to do the rest of my research before the night falls. My computer screen is extremely bright. I go to the Kansas City Star homepage and there's a brand new headline that was added a couple minutes ago. It reads **_Man Found Dead in Alley with Various Serious Injuries._** I better go look at that tomorrow.

**The next day. . .**

_Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep-._ I push the off button on the alarm clock then rub my eyes. That was the most sleep I've gotten in a while. As I make my way to the shower, I peel off my pajamas and grab a towel.

The warm water makes its way down my body, then drops down into the drain. There's music playing in the background. The song is "Radioactive" by _Imagine Dragons._ Three more song make their way to the end and I turn the water off and step out. The cold air hits me like a brick wall so I quickly place the towel around myself and shuffle out to get some clothes.

I put on my best looking "professional" clothes, complete with nice shoes, and a tiny bit of makeup. My long brown hair is straightened and set to a part to the right. I put my laptop into a backpack, along with a pistol and a knife, grab my phone, then head out the door.

The Impala that was out here no more than 10 hours ago is gone. Not surprised there. I'm sad that my dream car is gone though because I don't see them around very often. I went to a car show one time and there was one there, but it wasn't black.

I climb into my Mustang and start it, then throw my backpack in the passenger seat. Good thing the safety is on my pistol. The radio is automatically set to the rock station here in Kansas City, 98.9. I've learned that it play a little bit of Classic Rock and also more modern stuff like Linkin Park.   
I arrive to the Police Station no more than ten minutes later. I turn the car off and feel my pocket for my I.D. badge, which is fake. As I step out of the car I take a look at my surround- oh no. That Impala is here. Maybe if I just ignore them I'll be fine and they won't recognize me! "Yeah, good luck with that . . ." I murmur to myself.   
The doors are light and open easily when I manage to get into the building. The two men I saw step out of the Impala yesterday are standing at the front desk, talking to the receptionist. So being the smart person I am, I go to join them. "Hi, I'm Agent Jefferson and I'm here to help investigate the accident that happened last night." I pull out the badge from my pocket to show her.  
The woman looks to the two men timidly then back to me, "Yes, of course Agent. I was just explaining the same to these gentlemen. Are you wanting to view the remnants of body as well?" I bid in response and she gets a man to lead us back to a blocked off room.  
We are instructed to put gloves on and don't touch anything. I laugh and get a glance in exchange.  
The two men exchange a few words before they join me and the person that works on the bodies in the morgue. The body is covered by a big white sheet. When they join us he opens the sheet up, revealing a younger male with his stomach pretty much ripped apart.   
"Have you found anything weird or suspicious with anything yet?" I ask him. I try to make the question as normal as possible, but it can be hard sometimes.   
The tall guy and the green-eyed one stay quiet for the most part, only to ask a couple questions, during the whole thing. Now that I've seen the body, I realize that what I'm dealing with isn't what I figured is a demon. It's a werewolf.  
I unlock my car, get in, and drive off. Before I left the guys gave me a suspicious gaze and I have a guess to why they would. I think they're hunters. If they are then they need to get out of my way because I'm not known to work well with others. I've always been a keep to my self kind of person.   
I leave before the shiny black Impala does and floor it back to the run down motel. There in the driveway though, the Impala. _"How in the-"_ there is a knock on my window . . . It's them. I really don't want to deal, but I roll down my window anyway.   
"Remember me?" The green-eyed man says, "we need to talk. How about you come into me and my brothers room and have a little conversation." I get out of the car slowly and follow him into the room. He motions for you to sit on one of the beds, "Okay, first things first. Who are you and what are you here for?"  
I laugh, "Why don't you tell me what your names are?" I lay back on the bed, "I'm Megan and I can't say why I'm here. I guess I just like Kansas." I smirk to myself when they both give eachother looks.  
"I'm Sam, that's Dean. You know you should take an acting class because I can see right through your lies." my face drops and I make eye contact with Sam, "So why don't you tell us the truth about why you're here."  
I sigh, "You won't believe me if I told you."  
"Yeah? Try us." Dean snaps.   
"Fine," I smile and look at the ground, "I came thinking I was tracking down a demon. Ended up being a werewolf. So now I have to go find the bastard and kill it."  
Dean looks up to Sam, "Told you! She was suspicious from the beginning and you didn't believe me!"   
I smirk, "And I figured you two were hunters as well. Looks like we both were correct. I assume that you guys came for the same reason?"  
Sam and Dead both nod, "Yeah. I think you should let us handle this though." there was a hint of sadness in Sam's eyes when he spoke.  
"Are you kidding me?! How old do you think I am, four?" I stand up, enraged and move towards the door, "I can handle myself. I bet I can handle myself better than you handle eachother!" The door slams behind me as I make my way to my own room, but not before grabbing my pistol from the back of my car.

Time goes by and the only sound in my vacinity is the music coming from the radio at the side of my bed. I've decided that first thing tomorrow morning is when I'm going to find the nest. I really hope that those guys, Sam and Dean, decide not to get in my way of finding these sons of bitches and killing them. If they do I'm going ot be pissed off to the edge. I guess if they want to test me, then bring it on.

-The Next Morning-

I wake up the next morning at six O'clock sharp and head towards the nest of werewolves. I check my trunk to make sure that i have a couple of silver knives and extra mags of silver bullets. Check. The Impala is still in the parking lot, so I guess that's a good sign.

The nest is in an old abandoned barn about a half an hour outside of town. The field surrounding the worn down barn is barren and is almost a sad sight to see. Unfortunately, I have to get rid of the only living things on this land. Well, it's not unfortunate for the rest of us.

I carefully tuck my pistol into the back waistband of my pants and carry the knife by hand. Slowly making my way in, I find my way through the trashy building quite quickly. As I get ready to bust open the doors to the main part of the nest, a familiar engine sound comes faintly from outside. Are you freaking kidding me.  
I bust in the room, knife swinging, and make towards the first werewolf in my way. It must have been a new one because it went down super easy. The doors burst open once again. I look over in that direction, seeing Sam and Dean when a force slams me back into a wall.   
The wall breaks easy since it's so run down. Dean goes and hold off the rest of them while Sam makes his way over to me quickly. "Are you ok?" He asks worriedly.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply annoyed, "I'm fully capable of handling myself!" I stand up in a swift motion, ignoring the pain in my back, and join Dean in the killing.  
By the time we finish the werewolves off we are all covered in blood and sweat. Blood covers my knife that is currently hanging down at my side. "Megan, your back is bleeding through your shirt. Are you sure you're ok?" Sam takes a step forward.

I take a step back, "Yes, I'm fine." My hand finds the blood that soaks the back of my shirt, "It's probably just a scratch. Nothing I can't handle on my own." I spin around quickly, then stumble and fall down.

"Megan?" I look up and the whole room is spinning in a whirl of different colors. Arms help me back to my feet and waits for me to gain my balance. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to clean it or at least take you back to the motel?"

I sigh, "Just take me back to the motel. I can deal with myself there."

Dean nods, "Fine. Can you walk now or do you need support?" Sam keeps his hands on my waist until I take a couple of steps by myself. He still stands close to me in case something happens I assume.

I reach into my pocket for my keys and hand them to Sam. Dean demands that I ride in the Impala on the way back, so he helps me sit in the passenger seat. I make sure not to sit back against the seat too hard. I wouldn't want to mess the seats up with blood. 

Dean doesn't say much on the ride back. He reaches for the radio and spins the dial that is for the volume until it shakes the Impala too much. The song playing right now is  _Dust in the Wind_ by the band Kansas. I love this song!

I start humming the melody of the song in awe while looking out the window. In my peripheral vision I can see Dean glance at me as I get louder with the humming. He starts to join along but he sings the actual words.  _"Should I?"_ I ask myself. Why not. I laugh and start to sing along. Apart from our horrible singing, we both know the words to the song perfectly. 

Once the song ends Dean reaches to turn the volume down, "I didn't catch you as a classic rock type of person." 

I laugh, "Well that's honestly what most people say. I listen to most types of music really. Rap, Rock, and anything in between that has words. Well, except for country." Dean laughs and nods then turns the music back up.

When we get back to the motel I decide that they should probably clean my wound. Better safe than sorry when it comes to possible infections and things like that. Sam has towels and vodka while Dean sits close in case anything else is needed. "Okay, pull your shirt up." I hesitate but pull it up to where my bra strap is. 

Coldness covers a section of my back. "This is just water, there's some dry blood that I'm cleaning off first."

"Are your parents doctors or something? You seem to know a lot of first aid." I look back at him.

He reveals a small smirk and then his face gets sadder, "No, actually Dean and I grew up hunting. Our mom passed away when I was a baby. Six months old exactly. A demon killed her and our dad hunted him for years. He's dead now, thank god, but our dad died too."

A stinging pain shoots through my entire back all of the sudden, "Ow! I'm sorry that happened. My story is kind of similar." Dean looks up with a somber face. 

"Why don't you tell us another day." He says.

"There's not guarantee that I'll ever see you guys again after this."

"What would you say to coming with us to hunt? We could use someone like you."

Woah, unexpected.


	2. Classic Hunting (Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count (for chapter):2300  
> Warnings: graphic depictions of violence, possible cussing

Small recap:

 "What would you say to coming with us to hunt? We could use someone like you."

Woah, unexpected.

Chapter Two:

                I look back and forth between them curiously, "Seriously? Are you sure because you seem like good hunters and I wouldn't want to ruin that."

                Dean laughs hysterically while Sam and I look at him, "Good hunters? Well if you consider dying several times, going to Hell, Purgatory, and teaming up with angels and demons then yeah, we're good.

                My eyes are practically bulging out of my head at this point, "Wait both of you? Who was the first one to die?" I ask them quizzically.

                Sam looks at Dean, "I was I'm pretty sure. He uh- he sold his soul to a Crossroads Demon and got one year to live to bring me back." He looks at me sadly before continuing, "Have you ever you know, died?"

                I shake my head, "I've always been on my own so even if I did, I wouldn't be here still." My eyes focus on the ground.

"Well then that's a good reason for you to come with us! We'll keep you safe, I promise." Dean lifts my chin up and makes eye contact with my blue ones. I smile.

                "It seems like you can't even take care of each other, but yeah, I don't see why not. Besides, I've always loved Impala's and getting to ride in that every day would be a dream." By the look on their faces I could almost swear that they were internally fist pumping. Dorks.

                "First things first. If you're gonna ride in baby then we need to get rid of your car. It hurts her feelings." Dean states seriously. I though he was kidding at first, nope.

                "But I love my car and it took forever to save up for it! Can't I just put it in storage somewhere or something?"

                Dean looks to Sam but shakes his head quickly after, "No, we gotta get rid of it. It's not worth spending more money to put a damn car somewhere where it won't be used."

                Sam speaks up next, "He's right. Wouldn't you rather get money to have or put your car somewhere by itself for who knows how long?"

                I take a deep breath and let it out while nodding, "Yeah, ok let's go. The faster we do it the less it'll hurt." I stand up and suck in a sharp breath from the pain in my back. "I should probably go change my shirt first though."  They both nod and Sam opens the door to their motel room to let me out.

                I slowly make my way back to my own room, looking back and forth every once and a while to make sure that nobody sees my bloody back. Successfully I make it back and quickly open the door. I pick out a blue t-shirt that's tight fitting for the most part and carefully slide it over my head. The tattered and bloody old t-shirt then meets its newest and permanent home. The trash.

                Sam and Dean are both waiting for me by the Impala when I step foot outside. Sam gestures for me to get in my car as they get in their own. We both start them at the same time. I've officially fallen in love with that Impala. It is the love of my life. The only thing is that I don't think Dean would like that very much.

                They lead me to the nearest car shop, which isn't very far. Kansas City is a pretty busy place as I've learned from being here for the past couple of days. The place they park at turns put to be an older and run down, self-managed business. The owner brings himself out to us, to make our experience less stressful I guess. Dean approaches the situation like he's done it a million times before, which to me is doubtful considering that the Impala is an older one.

                He pretty much settles the whole thing out and I get more money for it than I paid in the first place. I guess he's done some gambling or something in his time. The man says something about transferring the money to my bank account then we're off. Sam pulls the seat forward so that it gives me a path to climb in the back. Dean drives of course and Sam resides in the passenger's seat. The car ride back to the motel is a silent one. Occasionally Sam would exchange few words with Dean.

                I decide to explore the back of the Impala for the remainder of the car time. The back carpet is hardly dirty at all with the exception of some ware on the floor. In one of the side divots there's an army man wedged in there. " _I wonder how long that's been there"_ I ask myself. The idea of little Sam and Dean playing in the back seat of this very Impala with army men brings a smile to my face.

                All of the sudden, the sound of wings fills my eardrums, "Hello." An unfamiliar voice says from right beside me. The car swivels side to side for a few moments from Dean being startled.

                My head whips to the side in panic only to see a man in a trench coat right next to me, "What the holy hell- Who are y- How- What the fuck?!" The man wears a confused look on his face.

                "She looks startled, who is she?" the man asks looking to Sam and Dean. Well, Dean in particular.

                "Cas, how many times have I told you not to do that, dammit?!" Dean yells at the man as we pull into the motel parking lot.

                "Who the heck is this guy, and how exactly did he just poof in the Impala?!" I ask enraged. I need answers, because this isn't just some every day freaking occurrence that goes on.

                "Well you guys didn't get off to a good start. Megan, this is Castiel. He's an Angel and not good at introductions. Castiel, this is Megan, a hunter that we met and invited her to come with us." Dean explains. So this is the Angel they were talking about earlier.

                "You should try walking. It's much more efficient and doesn't scare the shit out of people unless you want it to." I tell Castiel. I hope he never does that again. But considering how much Dean got on him about doing it, I can pretty much count on it happening more than once.

                "I-" He opens his mouth to say something then thinks better of it. He then turns to Dean, "Dean I need your help. Sam's too. It's an emergency." Castiel puts on hand on Sam and the other on Dean. I blink and the next thing I know, they're gone.

                "You can't just leave me here!" I yell into the empty car. Wow, this Castiel sure does forget things. I don't have a car anymore and- Castiel shows up right next to me once again and does that same he did with the boys. My whole mind suddenly turns into an empty white abyss.

                Seconds later the empty white abyss turns into a room with everyone here. Sam, Dean, and Cas. "What happened? Where are we?" I ask in panic. A wall hits me and a wave of nausea hits me like a brick. I look around the room to find a chair or something but there's nothing. I sit on the floor. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

                Cas looks at the boys, "There's something bad happening in heaven right now and I need as much help as possible." Sam comes to my side to make sure I'm ok.

                "Ok, so what's wrong? You can't handle it with your angel buddies?" Dean replies.

                Castiel rolls his eyes in response to the offensive question, "No I can't in fact; they're busy. There are growing numbers of demons in this area so I thought that this is something you usually take care of. I don't know their plan yet but I will look in on it. All you have to do is take care of the rest."

                Dean looks to Sam and he lets out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders, "Fine, but can you take us back to I can get the Impala. I can drive here because personally I don't like the whole popping in thing." He makes gestures toward Cas and he nods. Castiel places a hand on Dean and less than a second later Sam and I are left behind.

                Sam looks to me, "Guess we should find a place to stay until they get here. We can do some research and see if there's anything weird going on around here." I nod in response and we start walking.

                We find an ok looking motel in the middle of the town we're in, which is Chicago. I let Sam know that I'm going to a gas station to get some food for the both of us. He makes sure to let me know to get pie for Dean when he gets here.

                Luckily there's a gas station across the street and a few buildings down. It helps both me and Sam if we don't separate very far apart. I make my way in to get food, drinks, and make sure to get some beer while I'm out for them. There are very few pieces of pie left so I just grab the rest. Before I check out I grab the most recent newspaper so we can research what's been going on around here.

                I end up carrying three bags across the street. People probably thought I was homeless by the way they look at me. _Judgmental people, judgmental world._ When I finally get toward the entrance to the motel I set everything down on the ground carefully so I can check my phone for the room numbers. " _Could only get one room with queen sized beds, sorry. Room number 14"_ it reads. Great. I gaze over the rooms to my right and quickly find number 14. Taking my foot, I knock on the door the best I can before it swings open, revealing Sam.

                He quickly grabs most of the bags and set them on a small table at the beginning of the room. "Dean said that he should be here around midnight tonight. There's not a lot of traffic late at night though so he'll probably get here sooner. He's going through St. Louis and then up here." He sits down at the table and starts rummaging through all of the bags.

                "Okay, I figured it'd be around then." I reply and sit next to him. "I call the chocolate pie!"  

                Sam and I eat our pies in silence when there's a knock at the door, "I thought you said that Dean wasn't supposed to be here until midnight. It's only 8:30."

                He pulls his pistol from the back of his pants, "He isn't there isn't any way he could have gotten here that fast, it's an 8 hour drive." There's another knock, but this time it's more forceful.

                Sam gestures for me to go off to the side of the door, my own pistol loaded and pointed, and he looks through the peep hole. He gives me a look that I can tell means, 'Demons.' He keeps his gun behind his back while opening the door. Then everything gets a lot quicker. Two demons burst in the room, one goes for Sam and one comes towards me. Sam struggles to put the gun back in the waistband of his pants, considering that their useless, and gets a good punch to the face. I don't even get to see what happens next when the demon that came after me attacks. I dodge the demons first punch, but he follows it with a second right after, landing in my stomach. I get the next lead as I grab his hand after the punch and swipe my feet under his, moving them from under him. He falls to the ground with a thump and I deliver a punch from my position on his stomach. I deliver again and again before I barely notice the thump from behind me. "Megan, watch out." Sam's voice says from behind me. I stand up from the demon and Sam shoves a knife through the demons stomach. By the way he flickers, like lightening, I can tell that the knife he's using isn't normal. The demons are actually dead.

                Sam and I bolted after packing up all of our things and cleaning ourselves up a bit. There's no way we could stay in that motel with blood staining the floors, not to mention the bodies. The motel that we ended up staying in overnight is about three blocks from the last one. Not too far away, but not too close to be recognized.

                "Why did that knife kill the demons? I've never seen such a thing." I ask, tired of silence. Sam has pretty much been keeping to himself since the demons.

                He pulls the unique blade out, "A demon gave it to us. Her name was Ruby. I don't exactly know how it actually kills them, but it does the job so I won't complain about it." He looks at it for a couple seconds before putting it away.

                I look at the clock and its 11:00pm. "I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight." Sam nods as I climb into one of the beds. It doesn't take long for my mind to take over and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for still reading this far! Suggestions are open!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! Humor for the night is to ask Siri what 0 Divided by 0 is. Anyway, let me know who you think Megan should end up with and possible scenarios for the future!!


End file.
